Blue and Pink
by GuardianEclipse
Summary: Jack finds a Flower and then later grows attached to it, but lately the Guardians has been worried about Jack and then they decided to make Bunnymund to stalk him. There is going to be yaoi later on.
1. Chapter 1

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**The Blue One**

It was a dark and freezing night. The white hair spirit was doing his rounds around the world. Freezing many windows and bring fun to the children. Jack always felt happy to see the children smile while playing in the snow. Jack notice the sun was starting to set and soon it will be night. Deciding to head back to Burgess since it's Jack's hometown. Soaring through the sky and making his way back to his hometown. The stars were out and no clouds to be seen. On the ground the young snow spirit look to the skies and saw the beauty of the stars. Sitting on the ground freezing the water around Jack's feet. Feeling a bit lonely and been wanted to see Jamie and his friends, but never having the time to see them due to them having school and having homework. A small smile was on the young Guardian's face.  
"Maybe i'll give them a snow day soon," he murmured.  
Without noticing what time it was the sun was rising. Standing up, Jack look to the skies and was amazed that the time went by so fast. Walking around the forest enjoying the morning dew, but soon it will snow and winter will set in. Jack heard something from a far, but when he went looking on what made that noise. Nothing was found, but he found something else. Eyes lit up on the sight on this helpless dark blue flower with white tips on it's peddles that he just founded. Looking closer at it and seeing the small flower was not doing so well. Swiftly headed back to the small lake to get some water. After a few minutes on giving the lonely flower water. Jack felt like he should protect this flower and help it grow. He smiled at the flower while lightly touching the dark blue peddles.  
Everyday Jack went to go see the small blue flower to give it some nice cool water. The flower seemed to be happy to Guardian. It's no longer wilted and the peddles are looking more lively and yet so beautiful each day. Jack always like this spot where the flower is. Even though it's in the forest. It gets the right amount of sun. He kept on thinking that he doesn't want anyone to know about this flower.  
When coming back from his rounds to see the flower. Jack was shocked on what he saw. He was so giddy on what he'd saw from the flower or flowers. New flowers where growing around the flower. Jack has been taking care of them for about two weeks. Giving them water and such. Jack sat down next to a tree and watching the flowers. After watching the flowers for quit awhile, but something made Jack feeling like he's being watch from afar. Now that he thinks about it, he has been feeling like that he has been watch for about a week now. A rustle came form afar. Turning around and seeing who it was shocked Jack to see that it was Bunnymund, The Pooka slowly walked towards the young Guardian.

"So you do have a soft point in you."

"Well hello there my stalker for the past week," giving a smile to the hare.

"That doesn't matter if I'm watching you mate."

"Bunny what do you want. Easter is soon, why are you here," giving off a small sigh.

"Nothing really. North told me to watch you."

Looking into the emerald eyes with a concerned look. "What do I need to be watch."

"You've been acting different for a few weeks and now I see why," looking over to the flowers.

I looked at flowers as well, "It gives me something to do after my rounds."

"Alright mate, suit yourself," he tapped his foot twice and a hole appeared and he disappeared leaving a pink flower behind.

* * *

**I'm rewriting each chapter so right now each chapter is screwed up right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**Fallen Peddles**

After a few more weeks I have finished my rounds and once again I visited the flowers once more. Winter was about to start soon in Burgess. The flowers where getting cold, but I knew they would come back one day. After taking care of them I watch them. When morning came I quickly left to finish my duty as a Guardian and Father Winter. Flying with the fun always felt great, but has I made it back to Burgess my heart sank on the sight I saw. All the flowers were rip off their stems and smashed into the ground. My heart felt broken, just like three hundred years ago. I felt unhappy that the flowers I've been taking care of and now they are gone. I knelt next to the broken and dead flowers. When I was digging threw the dirt I found no seeds. As my heart was about to lose hope for the flowers, but I mange to find one seed. Giving a small smile to the seed. Knowing I can plant it when spring starts. The small seed went into my pocket and I sat on the ground looking at the flowers. Just seeing them was making me more sad, but my eyes couldn't leave the sight.

Aster came to see Jack, but when he came he just saw me all upset. As he got closer to me Aster saw why. Aster saw the flowers that he cared for were ruined. Aster felt sorry for the young spirit. Aster knew that the flowers gave Jack something to do and he enjoyed taking care the flowers. As the hare walked over to the young spirit. I knew it was Bunny and I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bunny can you go away...i'm really not in the mood."

"I see your flowers are ruined. Don't worry mate."

"Leave Bunny," just hearing that stupid kangaroo say that makes me uneasy.

Aster gave a small grin and quickly he pick up the young guardian and took him to the Warren. I seemed to fell asleep and forgotten about Bunny taking me away.

When I woke up I seemed to be somewhere new, but the smell of spring was everywhere. My eyes wondered the room, but I notice I was in a messy bedroom. I seemed to be a nest full of pillows and blankets.

"Was it all dream? How did I get here? This place seems familiar ," Everything from last night seemed to be a blur.

My hand went into my pocket, but my hand touch something small. My heart sank to see it was a seed.

"If only you were a nightmare."

A window caught my eye. When I look out of it, I was not happy where I was. I was in Bunny's Warren. I wanted to leave and not be here. So I quickly left the rabbit hole, but As I got out I saw Bunny in the far. Slowly walking over to him, but he heard me like that.

"I see your awake." He didn't turn around, Bunny seemed to be focus on something.

"Why am I here Kangaroo," sounding very unpleased.

"I brought you here. Then shortly you came here you fell asleep."

Bunny stood up and turned around. "Listen mate," giving off a calm voice. "I saw you weeping over those flowers you've been taking care of. Once you saw them you look dead. When I brought you here you fell asleep and you kinda cried you your sleep also. You finally broke, or maybe you cry alot in your sleep and you don't know it."

I gave off a moment of silence. My memory seem to remember that, but now I felt really embarrassed. I really didn't want Bunny to see me like this. Thinking about yesterday made my eyes tear up a bit. All Bunny did was watch. Soon he started to giggle.

Looking at him with hateful eyes. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing. Just quit your weeping and look at this. I bet it will make you happy again mate."

As I walked to where Bunny told me. It took me a bit to figure what it was, but when I saw it my heart felt repaired. I smiled to Bunny and thank him.


	3. Chapter 3

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**Rebirth of Blue**

Seeing what Bunny did for me made me forgive him in my heart for bring me to his warren. Turning my head to his. Our eyes caught a glimpse, but we both look away. I was blushing every time I try to look at him.

"Why did you do this for me," looking away so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"I wanted to make you happy. Seeing you sad wasn't fun. Plus I found that seed in your pocket and switch out with another so I can plant the seed you had from your flower."

Quickly my head turned to his. My face was burning up, but I had to say to Bunny. "Bunny thank you. The flower is growing again thanks to you."

Bunnymund smiled and look into my blue crystal eyes, but he slowly look away to the flower. I knelt down to the flower and lightly touch it. Bunnymund knelt down besides me and he reach out to grab my hand. My hand back away from his, but I let him grab it. It was really awkward for me. We are both males. After not saying anything to each other and just holding hands. It didn't feel to awkward for me anymore. I felt like we've been good friends ever since I have became the Guardian of Fun, but now it feels different. Something had change, but I've never felt like this before. Holding hands for this long is making me blush even more. Bunnymund look over to me and smiled.

"You should go to bed. You look tired."

"I am a little tired," letting go of his hand to stand up.

"You can stay in my room still," saying in a very calm voice.

I fallowed Bunnymund back to his home. He watch me slowly fall asleep.

"Good night mate," he whispered.

Bunnymund left Jack to sleep for awhile. Bunnymund tap is foot twice to have a whole appear in front of him. Bunnymund jump in to go to the Pole to see North.


	4. Chapter 4

**1.) I don't any of the characters nor the movie.**

**2.) This is a yaoi (BoyXboy) don't like than leave.**

**3.) This part of the story is now in Bunnymund's point of view**

* * *

**Pink Hybrid**

As I was sitting on a rock enjoying the morning. Seeing the butterflies enjoying the beginning of a new day. Enjoying watching the butterflies fly around was very peaceful. From a far I could hear something coming towards me. It was Jack and he seemed excited about something. His hand grab my paw and he pulled me off the rock.

"Oi! What is it-"

Jack quickly interrupted "Not now. I wanted to show you something."

Jack was acting all giddy to show me something. It must be something nice. I've never seen him so happy before.

"Hurry up! Your such a slow kangaroo!."

"Don't call me that Frostbite...I'm coming."

Still holding hands was kinda nice, but Jack slowly let go of my paw to point at what he wanted me to see. Seeing his small flower path full of flower buds still growing and wanting to bloomed. My eyes wondered the flowers, but something caught my eyes. It was a light pink with light blue frosted tips on the peddles. It was already bloomed. The pink flower stood out from all the other flowers. It was one off a kind so far. Looking over to Jack to see a soft smile on him. Both of us didn't spoke. We just kept looking at the flowers. Being silent for a few minutes was very peaceful, but I wanted him to be even happier. Slowing my paw reach out to his hand. I slowly started to grab it, but he jolted his hand away for a quick second. Managing to grab his cold hand. Jack didn't look at me, but I did see more of a smile appear on his face. Jack let go of my paw and knelt down to the pink flower. He lightly grabbed it and he picked it.

Looking over to him. "Why did you pick it?"

"I have a feeling there will be more sometime soon."

Jack walked over to me and hold out the flower. "For you." Slightly blushing.

Smiling at the young Guardian. I accepted the flower and then I knelt down and pick a blue flower. Jack look concerned on what I was doing. Looking at the blue and pink flowers are very beautiful. With the blue flower I took it over to Jack and put it into his white hair.

"You do know i'm not a girl right." Smirking at me.

"Mate, you got a problem with that. Besides it watches you anyway."

Jack blushed and he turned around to hide it. He was very embarrassed. Even his ears are red. Watching him being embarrass was kinda cute. He didn't want to be seen like this, but I did want to see him like this. Grabbing both of his shoulders and turned him around to look into his crystal blue eyes. Jack was also looking into my eyes and made him blush even more. He slowly looked down in embarrassment. Lightly lifting his chin so I can keep looking into his eyes. His eyes closed shut. Staring at him, I notice he was shacking. Smirking at the young guardian. I slowly closed my eyes and went towards Jack. Our lips touch and stayed together for a few moments before backing off. Jack's eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly open. He had no words to say. His face was even redder than before.

"You act cute when you are embarrass."

Jack shoved his hands onto his face. "No i'm not."

Grabbing his cold hand to hold again. "Yes you are mate."

"Bunny...i'm tired. I don't want to be alone either."

Smiling at him. "Lets go."

We both walked back holding hands. Once in the room, we both were on the bed. We started to exchange kisses in the dimmed room. Holding Jack close I can feel his body a little warmer. Helping Jack taking off his hoodie to see his pale body. Every kiss I gave him on his body made him shiver. Moans kept leaving his mouth. His moans got louder and louder. Looking at him shivering and he looked like he was about to start begging for more.

I hugged him. "I love you," whispering in his ear.

Jack looked into my eyes and gave a small kiss. "I love you too. Bunny...can we...do it..."

"Mate, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine."

We both took our time. Jack was sitting on my lap with his arms wrap around my neck. He tried to hide his moans as he moves his hips.

"Don't hide your voice. I want to hear it," whispering into Jack's ear.

Jack slowly nodded and he slowly rested his forehead onto mine. Pushing Jack onto the bed and I decided to go a little faster on Jack. His moans became very loud that echoed threw the home.

"Bu...Bunny slow down...i'm...gonna."

Taking a few breaths. "Then do it. I'm close too."

Both of us hold each other tight as our seed came. We were both out of breath, we hold each other tightly and kissed a little bit more.

"Goodnight my love."

We both seemed to passed out and slept all night and most of the day.

* * *

**Well I hope you like the story so far, but sadly the story is going to end in the next few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.**

**2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like then leave.**

* * *

**Lovely Morning**

It was a wonderful day. The sun was warm, the birds are chirping, and the wind was singing. I looked over to my loved who was sleeping. Slowly my paw softly touch his head. Jack slowly open his eyes with a soft smile on him to see me first thing in the morning.

"Morning Aster."

Slowly I grab his hand and gave it a small kiss. "Morning."

We both stayed in a bed a little longer. We have been together for a few weeks now. Both of us enjoy seeing each other, but every time I see Jack leave, I feel like he will never come back and yet he does. Getting up from our bed, I decided to cook Jack breakfast.

I'm going to make a salad for him. I got everything ready to start preparing to make the salad. Grabbing the bowl and slowly walking over to the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom I saw Jack laying on the bed. Getting closer I stood in front of him. A smile appeared on my face to see the young guardian sound asleep. Leaving the bowl on a table next Jack so he can eat it when he wakes back up soon. Giving a small kiss before I left.

Going outside to take care of the flowers. Over the past few weeks the flowers took over the patch that I had given Jack. Taking care of the flowers I heard someone walking towards me. Turning around seeing my love with holding the bowl of salad.

"You know I was going to take care of the flowers." Chuckling at me.

"I didn't want to wake you up again mate. Besides you looked really cute sleeping. Like always."

Jack blushed and put a fork full of salad into his mouth. As I watch Jack eat. It got me wondering. Wondering about North, Sandy, and Tooth.

"Bunny something wrong? You've been staring at me the whole time as I eating. It's kinda creeping me out."

Looking into his eyes and slowly sighed. "I need to tell you something."

His face turned from happy to serious. "Don't tell me your braking up with me..."

"What? No mate. No. I love ya I don't want to lose ya. I was thinking that we should tell the others...about us. You know."

Jack looked down to his bare feet. "I don't think they would understand...about us."

"I know, but we have to tell them. They are already know that something is up."

Jack slowly nodded. "I understand...when are we going then."

"Soon. Don't worry. Even if they don't like It they can't hate you for it. Your still apart of us. Plus you still got me."

Both of us got ready to go to the Pole. We both hold our hands wondering what is going to happen once we get to the Pole.


End file.
